<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hybrid by EyesOnYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507668">The Hybrid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOnYou/pseuds/EyesOnYou'>EyesOnYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Hybrids, Incest, Knotting, Sex, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Wolf Park Chanyeol, Wolf Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOnYou/pseuds/EyesOnYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Soojin's family helped those in need especially hybrids. Ever since she could remember she stayed home alone with them and helped them coup and move on with their lives. Hybrids were special beings. Her favorite were puppies and wolfs. They were the most playful and happy out of all of them. At a young age she wanted to help hybrids and started to learn as much as possible to help them. Her parents were proud of her at how she knew almost everything.</p><p>What Soojin didn't know was that her new brother was going to flip her world upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hybrid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Soojin dear, this is Chanyeol. He is your new brother and the hybrid we just rescued the other day"  her mother said with a smile on her face. Soojin smiled at her new brother. Her only brother.</p><p>"Chanyeol this is your big sister. Her name is Soojin and she is 17. Right now she is on summer vacation which is good, that way you guys can get to know each other and become real siblings. Soojin is also studying to be a vet for hybrids like you, so don't be scared to ask her for anything okay dear?"</p><p>Soojin saw how shy Chanyeol was and she found it cute. She giggled a bit and looked up at her mother.</p><p>"How long will you be away with dad?"</p><p>"2 months dear. We will be back before school starts. So I am leaving you a list of things I need done before I get back. That way Chanyeol can go to school with you. Alright you two. No fighting and no staying out late. Now I have to go, your father is outside waiting. Take care of each other!"</p><p>Their mother said as she closed the door. Soojin went to the window and waved at them as she saw them leave. Giving a sigh she turned around to look at her brother. Hybrids were always shy especially those with bad experiences. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand only to see him flinch. Whatever he went through must have been bad.</p><p>"Don't worry Yoelie, I'll help you out and make sure that you are more open. Why don't we get to know each other? Let's ask each other questions mm?" she said as she tilted her head to get a better view of him. He was a cute one and very tall at that and yet she still couldn't see his face.</p><p>For the remainder of the day they asked each other questions back and forth. By the end of the day they knew almost everything about each other.  They had pizza and drank soda since Chanyeol never had any of them. Soojin was happy that he was opening up. Maybe not a lot but enough and it made her happy. The days kept going and they started to become closer. Within 2 weeks Chanyeol had opened up to her. Told her everything he went through with his previous family or owners as he likes to call them. They were a family that hated hybrids and wanted nothing more than to make sure each hybrid felt pain. Luckily they were caught before they did any real harm to him and were now in jail for the rest of their lives.</p><p>"Noona, can I ask you a question?" Chanyeol asked as they were in her room relaxing and reading comic books. Soojin stopped reading and looked up at him and nodding at him.</p><p>"I over heard James saying that I will feel the most pain when I am in heat. What did he mean by that?"</p><p>"Ah, well the most easiest way I can say it is that when you go in heat you tend to feel pain in your body and a desire to take something and make it yours. I could go into detail but you won't be going into heat until you turn 21. Your old family made sure of that by giving you drugs to suppress it"</p><p>Chanyeol was still confused and a bit sad that they had done that to him. Looking up he sat down and looked at her with a determined face.</p><p>"I want to know what heat is. I know you explained it to me but I want to know how it looks like, will you show me?"</p><p>Soojin's heart raced with his question. Can she show him? Of course there was hybrid porn out there and she wasn't going to deny that she watched it from time to time. She loved watching people getting knotted, being girl or boy she didn't care. However the question was still there, can she? Yes but would she? She didn't know. He is her brother now and showing him would fall into incest. </p><p>"Please noona????" He asked again when he saw her inner battle. Chanyeol was only a year younger than her so it would be weird if he was the only one in his age group not knowing what a heat was or what happened but looking at his face made her heart hurt a tiny bit.</p><p>"Fine! BUT, you can't tell mom or dad okay? They will kill me and it's also something siblings don't show each other"</p><p>She walked to her desk to get her laptop. Turning around she saw how eager he was, she wondered if he did know but knew better than to think that way. She sat on her bed and went to the popular hybrid websites that she loved. She heard him whisper a low 'Oh" when he saw the pictures. </p><p>"Which one do you want to see?" she asked knowing that it was going to get weird in the room.</p><p>"I don't know, is this what heat is?" he asked as he scrolled down the page looking with wide eyes and wondering what they were doing.</p><p>"Well, when you are in heat you want to have sex. Sex is what the people in the picture are doing but I am showing you what happens to hybrids since for humans it's different"</p><p>"How different noona?" he whispered as he kept scrolling and clicking on the next page.</p><p>"Well, humans get horny. We don't experience heat like you do. When you go in heat your body heats up and you feel like your bones are twisting. You really do feel pain and the only way to subdue it is to fuck someone or something. Your... err... cock or dick gets really hard too and you tend to have pre cum and cum a lot more than a normal human"</p><p>"How do you feel? Does your cock get hard too??"</p><p>Soojin groaned at his question. If this was another hybrid not her brother she would get naked and show him. She would allow the hybrid to have their way with her so that when their heat came they would know what to do with her. She knew she was a dirty girl that loved to have sex with hybrids every once in a while.</p><p>"Chanyeol, this isn't something that siblings talk about together. We are family and this isn't normal to do. I-"</p><p>"But you said you would help me in anything!"</p><p>"No, mom said that. I said I would help you out and to make sure you would be more open"</p><p>"It's still the same thing! Why won't you just tell me? I just want to know" he mumbled as he stopped scrolling and looked down. Soojin was torn. He really did look like he just wanted to know but it was so wrong. Grunting she put the laptop down and looked at him.</p><p>"Chanyeol. You have to understand that this, what I am going to show you, can never be known by other people. Only people in love do this okay? Families do NOT show each other these things okay? You have to promise me okay?"</p><p>"Okay noona! I promise!!" he said with the biggest smile ever. </p><p>"First of all only males have a dick or a cock. Girls don't have that. We have a vagina or pussy. Whatever you want to call it. If you want to know what it looks like don't worry you will. The video will show you everything okay? Since you are a wolf hybrid we will watch one with a wolf hybrid in it and a human girl so you can see the difference and know and stuff" She sat down next to her brother and searched up what would be a good intro porn video for her brother. Taking a deep breath pressed the link and pressed play.</p><p>She let out her breath that she was holding as she watched her brothers eyes widen as the video went on. She bit her lip when it was getting more explicit.</p><p>"Are you that big noona?"</p><p>Soojin wasn't sure what he was asking so she looked at the screen and wondered what he was talking about. That was until she felt a hand on her left breast.</p><p>"You feel like you could be bigger. Are yours pink?" he asked again as he looked her. Something inside of her was making her feel things that shouldn't be there.</p><p>"Umm, no mine are a bit darker and I am bigger than her" she mumbled.</p><p>"Can I see?"</p><p>"How about we keep watching"</p><p>"Alright, by the way I am bigger than that wolf. A lot bigger"</p><p>She was getting turned on for some strange reason and she hated it. He didn't understand what type effect he was having on her with his words.</p><p>"Wow!! she put it all in her mouth!! Can you do that noona??? Oh wow!! Is that a pussy??"</p><p>All these questions were making her more and more wet. The more he asked the more she looked at where his dick would be but the pillow was covering everything she wanted to see. </p><p>"Noona..... I think.... I'm getting hard and I don't know what to do."</p><p>She looked at his face and saw him looking uncomfortable. Almost like he wanted to cry. </p><p>"Oh god Chanyeol. I don't think I can help you but I want to" she said as moved the laptop to the floor.</p><p>"Then help me noona, it's starting to hurt. You said you would show me"</p><p>"But only people in love do this Chan-"</p><p>"Don't we love each other noona??" he said as he stopped her from leaving her room. His hand was on her wrist and it was starting to heat up. She looked back at him and saw his eyes widen with need. She knew the signs all to well. He wasn't supposed to go in heat yet but she knew if she didn't help him, his next heat would be worse.</p><p>"Okay, I'll help you Chanyeol but again this stays between us"</p><p>"I promise"</p><p>Soojin smiled at him and picked up her laptop and put it on her desk. She let it play so they could have background noise. Their moans were turning her on a bit so she let it be. She made him sit on her bed as she went to turn down the lights in the room. When she was finally in front of him, she took off her shirt and her shorts. She saw how his eyes roamed all over her body and saw how he gulped and grunted.</p><p>"Now it's your turn Channie" she whispered. All he did was nod before taking off his clothes, including his boxers and he was right. He is definitely bigger than the guy on her computer screen. Way bigger and thicker. She went on her knees and started to rub his dick. </p><p>"Oh nooonaa" he moaned as he closed his eyes. It felt like heaven, he never knew he could feel this way it was beyond what he had imagined. No wonder why the guy on the screen turned into a wild animal as he fucked the girl. "Take off your clothes noona, I want to see you and your pussy" so she did.</p><p>As soon as he saw her bare somehow in a few seconds he had her on top of her bed sprawled with her legs opened. Yes he wanted to feel her mouth on his cock put he wanted to feel her all around him and foreplay would be for another day.</p><p>"You're so wet noona and your pussy is so pink" he said as he pumped his dick getting ready to impale his older sister. </p><p>"Please Channie, Fuck me"</p><p>"Oh I'll fuck you good noona, so good you will become my whore"</p><p>And just like that he fucked open his sisters pussy. His cock went in to easily because of how wet she was and god did it feel good. She was so tight and so warm. It felt like he was home and he never wanted to leave. Slowly he started to rock back and forth. Her moans were driving him insane. It also didn't help that her breasts were bouncing as well. As time went by he started to rock harder and started to go all the way to the hilt. Soon he had her bend half way so that he could go in deeper. He was losing control and he loved it.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK. Oh Yeol, You fuck me so good. Oh so good" she said. She never felt this good before. It felt like they were the only ones in the world. Almost as if his dick was made for her pussy. As if they belonged together. Before she could cum he pulled out and turned her body around.</p><p>"I want to fuck you like an alpha fucks his mate" was all he said as he rammed into her again. They would hear the bed creaking and how the headboard hit the wall with each thrust. They were sure that their fucking session could be heard from even outside. They weren't quiet in any way.</p><p>Then she felt it. His knot. Expanding and filling her up. Stretching her even more than she has ever been stretched.</p><p>"Yes yes yes, knot me baby. Fuck me. Give me your pups" and that did it. He did lose control and started to pound into her like no tomorrow. One of the legs of the bed broke and the bed went down. A hole was being made on the wall but they both didn't care. Her pussy was being destroyed by her brother and he was knotting his bitch up good. Making sure he got her pregnant. He could hear her crying from pleasure and how she would scream for more.</p><p>This was it, what he wanted since he met her. To mate with her and to make her his and in a few seconds he did. He bit her shoulder and spurted semen inside her raw pussy. His knot making sure nothing spilled and everything stayed inside of her. He kept cumming even after he healed his mark on her. He kissed her shoulders and back.</p><p>"You will look so pretty with my pups inside of you. I want to knot you everyday and give you everything. My precious mate"</p><p>Soojin smiled. She wanted those pups. She wanted her brother forever.</p><p>___</p><p>After their first time, they kept mating every chance they got. It even got to the point where they stopped wearing clothes since it would be off the second they saw each other. Though Soojin and Chanyeol loved fucking they had to stop for a day or so. Soojin's pussy was getting sore and she still had to finish the list her mother gave her. It wasn't until later that she realized all the dirty talking her brother did while they fucked. Which told her that it was his plan all along. She was going to ask him when she went back home.</p><p>Which she did when they started to fuck again.</p><p>This time she was riding his dick as he stretched on the sofa. His fingers playing with her nipples.</p><p>"When you start to milk, I want to drink directly from your breasts"</p><p>"And- oh, god- shit. how do you know I'm pregnant with your pups?" she asked as she bounced harder.</p><p>"I don't but when you do and you start, I want" he smiled as he started to suck on a nipple.</p><p>"Oh baby, your cock feels so good inside me. You fuck me so good." she moaned. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to kiss him on the lips. When she pulled back she stopped bouncing only to have him look at her in amazement.</p><p>"Yeollie, when you asked me about your heat, you knew what it was didn't you? You knew what sex was and wanted it with me didn't you?"</p><p>"My big sister is smart. Of course I knew. I also knew you were my mate when I first met you. The drugs my owners gave me weren't to suppress my heat. It was to make it come quicker. I fucked them and they fucked me. I saw a sex slave, that is what your parents save me from. However, I wouldn't mind being your sex slave" he said as he went to kiss her.</p><p>That day they never stopped fucking. He poured all his pups into her because he wanted her pregnant with his pups. She even got a small bulge from it.</p><p>___</p><p>Her parents took it well. They had a feeling that she was his mate by the way he was looking at her the first time they met. They accepted it and told them that they would be happy with whatever they wanted. Which only made him even more happy and made him try even harder for those pups.</p><p>And so he did try. Day and night. He was happy they were able to stay in the house since their parents were never home. Enough time to get her knocked up. Even when school started. Right after school they fucked. Sometimes during school. </p><p>Soojin was happy with the way things were. She knew she was loved but she also liked how she was treated as a cum dumpster. She never argued, in fact she was the one looking for sex in the first place. She loved his knot and would do anything for it.</p><p>It wasn't until a few months later that she found out she was pregnant with 3 pups. Chanyeol was ecstatic. He kissed her stomach various of times and their fucking turned into love making because he didn't want to hurt his babies. He especially loved it when she got big and her breasts started to produce milk. He drank her milk for all his meals and he hoped it would never stop even after she gave birth.</p><p>Soojing couldn't ask for a better live. She found the love of her life and was having pups. Not to mention she was graduating soon. Let's not forget all the crazy sex with her crazy little brother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>